Adik Egois
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Huh! Kenap sih si Dobe itu suka main-main terus sama Itachi! Itachi kan Kakak gue, kenapa dia gak cari Kakak lain aja buat dijadiin Kakaknya! Dasar nyebelin!" gerutu Sasuke. R&R?


Hay! Hay! Saya kembali membawa fic humor nan gaje lagi!!!

Ya, gak usah banyak omong lah! Kita mulai aja!

* * *

**Adik Egois**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC and Gaje  
**

Sasuke : 12 tahun sebagai adik yang egois!*dichidori*

Itachi : 17 tahun sebagai pacar saya! Muahahaha XD *digebukin Itachi FG*

********

Sore itu di kediaman Uchiha. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara yakni Sasuke dan Itachi sedang bermain game di kamar Itachi di lantai atas.

"Yeah! Aku menang lagi!" Itachi berlonjak gembira.

"Cih!" Sasuke hanya berdecih setelah kalah 7 kali berturut-turut oleh Kakaknya ini.

"Papa, pulang!!" teriak Fugaku dari arah bawah sukses membuat Itachi menghentikan permainannya dan langsung berlari ke bawah.

"Papa sudah pulang? Mana pesananku, Pa?" ujar Itachi langsung nagih ke Papanya.

"Ini!" kata Fugaku seraya memberikan satu kantong kresek pada Itachi. Itachi mengintip sebentar isinya lalu tersenyum. Mikoto yang dari tadi memperhatikan, langsung menghampiri dan marah-marah gak jelas sama Fugaku.

"MENTANG-MENTANG CARI DUIT, BELIIN ANAK SEMBARANGAN!!" sewot Mikoto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"BARU PULANG DIMARAHIN, NGAJAK BERANTEM?!!" seru Fugaku meledak gak kalah dahsyat.

"Lu, sih!" kata Sasuke menyenggol Itachi.

"Yeh, apaan? Kok aku sih yang disalahin?" bela Itachi yang langsung ngibrit ke lantai atas disusul oleh Sasuke. Mereka malas kalau harus melihat kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang bertengkar. Masalah apa coba?

XXXXXX

Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara Mikoto memanggil mereka berdua. Dengan berat hati mereka keluar kamar dan melihat dari tangga Mama dan Papa mereka sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Itachi, Sasuke, jaga rumah yah!" ujar Mikoto pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Mama mau kemana?" selidik Sasuke.

"Ada deh~ Jangan ikut, dan jaga rumah yah! Mama dan Papa pulangnya agak malam. Awas kalo ada orang gak dikenal apalagi jelek, jangan dipersiakan masuk yah!" jelas Mikoto.

"Jaga adikmu ya, Chi!" kata Fugaku.

"Iya, iya!! Jangan lupa aja oleh-olehnya aja!" sahut Itachi malas.

"Sebenarnya Mama dan Papa mau kemana? Perasaan tadi mereka kan lagi pada berantem?" tanya Sasuke setelah kedua orang tuanya keluar rumah.

"Ya…paling-paling juga Papa ngajak Mama ke Resto lalu belanja beli perhiasan. Itu kan satu-satunya cara mendapatkan hati Mama! Kamu kayak gak tahu Mama aja~" ujar Itachi lalu balik lagi ke kamarnya. Begitu pula Sasuke.

* * *

Kring…kring..kring..

Terdengar suara telepon berdering dari ruang tamu.

"Kakak! Ada telepon tuh!" teriak Sasuke dari kamarnya.

"Kamu aja yang angkat, Sas! Kakak lagi nanggung nih, lagi gosok gigi!" sahut Itachi dari kamarnya juga.

Sasuke akhirnya turun juga ke bawah untuk ngangkat telepon.

"Halo?" ucap Sasuke.

"TEMEEEEEE~!!" teriak orang di seberang sana.

"Dobe? Ngapain telpon-telpon, hah?" tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang dipanggil Dobe a.k.a Naruto.

"Gue sekarang main ke rumah lu yah?! Eh, Kak Itachi ada kan? " kata Naruto.

"Ih, apaan sih! Gak boleh! Itachi gak ada. Dia lagi ke luar negeri! Lagian lu sekarang kan punya si Kyuubi, gajah peliharaan lu itu. Kenapa gak main sama dia aja! Kenapa harus main sama Itachi terus?! Huh!" dengan itu Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Sama kabelnya sekalian, biar dia gak telepon-telepon lagi.

"Huh! Kenap sih si Dobe itu suka main-main terus sama Itachi! Itachi kan Kakak gue, kenapa dia gak cari Kakak lain aja buat dijadiin Kakaknya! Dasar nyebelin!!" gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamar Itachi.

* * *

"Siapa yang nelpon, Sas?" tanya Itachi.

"Salah sambung! " kata Sasuke.

"Nanyain rumahnya Orochimaru katanya. Lagian siapa tuh Orochimaru? Dari namanya aja, pasti wajahnya jelek banget!!" tambah Sasuke.

Nun jauh disana, Orochimaru langsung bersin-bersin ular dari hidungnya.

"Loh? Kau mau kemana udah rapi kayak gitu? Lalu kenapa kau memakai celana jeans kayak gitu?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Itachi memakai celana jeans hitam bermotif awan merah(?)

"Hohoho…tentu saja aku mau ngapel! Gimana, bagus kan? Ini lagi ngetrend loh di kalangan mahasiswa kampus gue!" kata Itachi sambil menyemprotkan parfum ke ketiaknya.

"NORAK!!" teriak Sasuke dengan volume suara yang kurang ajar.

"Dasar gak _fashionable_! Ini Papa loh yang beliin. Dia memang tahu banget selera aku!" kata Itachi.

"Tapi ini kan malam jumat? Kau kan disuruh jaga rumah sama Mama!" sewot Sasuke.

"Kamu kan bisa jaga rumah sendirian, Sas!" ujar Itachi lembut.

"Gak mau!! Lagian kau sudah janji mau bermain PS denganku~kali ini aku gak bakalan kalah!!" Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf ya, Sas! Lain kali aja ok!!" janji Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Dasar nyebelin!! Memangnya kau mau ke rumah siapa sih?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Tentu aja ke rumahnya Anko!" jawab Itachi.

"Kau masih juga ngejar-ngejar dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pastinya dong! Aku kan cowok setia!" kata Itachi.

"Selingkuh tiada akhir maksudmu? Lupakan saja, Itachi! Anko itu pacarnya Guruku tau!!" kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Kakashi Hatake?" Itachi bertanya.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu sendiri dia sudah punya pacar, kenapa masih ngapelin dia?" Sasuke ngotot.

"Selama belum ada janur kuning, Anko itu belum jadi milik siapa-siapa, Sas" jelas Itachi.

" Kadang kita memang harus berkorban untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Dengarkan kata-kata Kakakmu yang tampan ini~" tambah Itachi lagi.

"Hari gini? Ngapain berkorban demi cinta.." ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Cinta Cuma butuh Alpenliebe!!" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti bakalan bilang begitu!" Itachi tersenyum.

"Cih! Kalau ada waktu untuk berkorban, berkorbanlah demi klan Uchiha kita! Bukan buat cinta!" dengus Sasuke.

"Ah~ kau ini memang suka begitu. Klan Uchiha sih belakangan aja! Lagipula aku ini tidak akan kalah sama si Kakashi. Liat aja, dia cuma pake kontak lens sebelah, sedangkan mataku pake dua-duanya!" kata Itachi bangga.

"Dan juga, dari tampang sudah pasti aku yang tampan ini yang akan menang! Aku juga pernah dengar dari Naruto, kalau bibir Kakashi itu seperti bibir seorang wanita!" jelas Itachi berapi-api.

"Itu kan cuma asumsi dia saja. Lagian, Naruto kau dengerin!" dengus Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga nanti akan mengalami ketertarikan pada cewek, Sas! Lagian kamu nih gimana sih? Udah 12 tahun masih juga belum punya cewek. Aku saja langsung ditembak cewek sekelas saat hari pertama masuk Akademi!" kata Itachi.

Sasuke cuma cemberut mendengarnya. Ternyata nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dari Kakaknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan…" Itachi menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau…G-gay?" tanya Itachi gugup.

"Kalau iya memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Bagai tersambar Kirin dan terbakar Amaterasu Itachi mendengar pengakuan nista dari adiknya itu.

"Ja-jadi....ka-kau..?"

"Hn?"

"Bunuh saja aku, Sas!!" ucap Itachi meremas kedua pundak Sasuke.

Ya, Itachi memang lebih memilih mati dibunuh Sasuke saja daripada harus hidup melihat adik tercintanya menjadi gay! No Way!

"Ya, ampun! Kau ini kenapa? Tadi itu aku cuma bercanda! Aku ini masih normal, tau!" sahut Sasuke melihat Kakaknya yang berlebihan sekali.

"Jadi..?"

"Aku ini 100% normal!" jelas Sasuke.

"Buktinya?" tanya Itachi ragu.

"Aku tuh ngefans banget sama Sailor Moon, dan aku cinta banget sama yang namanya Usagi, semua poster Sailor Moon aku punya! Itu menandakan bahwa aku cowok sejati!" jelas Sasuke menggebu-gebu.

'Itu sih sama aja kelainan namanya!' Itachi sweatdrop.

"Aduh, udah jam berapa nih? Kamu sih, Sas malah ngajakin ngobrol! Udah ah~ Kakak pergi dulu ya! Jaga rumah dan kesucianmu yah!" kata Itachi langsung ngibrit pergi.

"APA MAKSUDNYA ITU, HAH??!!"sontak Sasuke langsung berteriak pada Itachi yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Yah, sendirian deh~ main apaan yah yang seru?" keluh Sasuke.

"Dasar feminim!" gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Itachi yang sangat rapi dan bersih. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang seperti kamar Kate Winslet di film Titanic yang kemudian dibom sama Deidara. Sama aja!

Lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk menonton DVD Itachi saja yang bergenre horor. Daripada membaca manga yang bikin dia nangis , terutama yang judulnya Naruto yang bikin Sasuke nangis tujuh hari tujuh malam. Gara-gara baca adegan salah satu tokoh yang bernama Sasuke yang tega membunuh Kakak yang telah membantai seluruh klannya. Tapi setelah itu, si tokoh malah merasa sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Kakaknya melakukan pembantaian dengan alas an untuk melindungi desanya, terutama adiknya itu.

Entah kenapa Sasuke terbawa perasaan saat membacanya. Mungkin di karnakan nama-nama tokoh di manga tersebut sangat mirip dengannya. Terutama Sasuke dan Itachi, itu memang namanya dan Kakaknya. Jadinya Sasuke membayangkan kalau semua itu terjadi padanya. Apa yang akan di lakukan? Bagaimana kalau dia membunuh Itachi? Dan hal itu membuatnya menangis terus. Itachi sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa supaya Sasuke tidak menangis. Karena itu akan menghabiskan uang karena persediaan tissue toilet yang sehari langsung habis Sasuke pakai mengelap air matanya. Sasuke akhirnya berhenti menangis setelah meminta pada Itachi agar berjanji padanya tidak akan membantai Klan Uchiha dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Itachi yang memang tidak mengerti, cuma nurut aja. Aneh memang. Tapi toh ampuh juga membuat Sasuke berhenti menangis.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah berlari dari lantai bawah.

"SASUKEEEEEE..~" Itachi langsung mendobrak kamarnya dan berlari memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis melolong-lolong.

"Oi, oi, ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huweeeeee….aku patah hati, Sas!" jawab Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Patah hati sama siapa?"

"Anko…Anko dia lagi berduaan sama Kakashi!! Hiks!" ucap Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Katamu sebelum ada janur kuning, Anko belum jadi milik siapa-siapa? Kenapa kau langsung menyerah, hah?" ujar Sasuke menyemangati.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Sas! Waktu aku dateng, Anko lagi berduaan sama Kakashi. Dan..dan mereka lagi bikin janur kuning!! Huweeee…..mereka bentar lagi bakalan nikah, Sas!!" cerita Itachi.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa senang juga karena dengan begitu Itachi tidak akan mengurusi orang lain dan akan terus menemaninya bermain.

"Hey, Itachi!" ucap Sasuke menjembel pipi Itachi.

"Panggil aku Kakak!!"

"Iya, iya, Kakak!"

"Apa?" Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kita bermain, yuk?' ajak Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Itachi. Itachi hanya melongo mendengarnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengelap air matanya dan berkata…

"Main apa?" tanya Itachi dengan polosnya.

"Tentu aja main game!! Kakak sudah janji kan?" sahut Sasuke semangat.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku gak tanggung jawab kalo wajah kamu penuh bedak karna kalah!" kata Itachi mulai berdiri.

"Jurus yang sama tidak akan berlaku padaku. Akan ku kalahkan Kakak!" Sasuke berkata dengan kepercayaan tinggi.

"Siapa takut!" kata Itachi menantang.

Dan mereka pun memulai pertarungan mereka. Dalam game pastinya!

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Gimana? Kurang egoiskah Sasuke?

Dia bener-bener egois. Sampai-sampai saya gak di restui pacaran sama Itachi! Kampreto!

Mind to Review?**  
**


End file.
